helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Satoyoshi Utano Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Satoyoshi Utano Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Satoyoshi Utano's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(6/30) If you were going to make original onigiri, what would you put in it? :Various pickled vegetables!! :I'd want to put many types like jar-pickled and Kyoto-style pickled veggies in it where with each bite you took you'd see something new! List of Q&A 2018= ;(12/9) What's a job you'd like to try in the future? :I want to do stage work like plays or where I can use my voice. :Also, since I love animals, I hope I can do work related to animals. ;(12/16) What's something you'd like to praise yourself for? :Not giving up on joining Hello! Pro!!! ;(12/23) How do you spend your time in the dressing room? :Since I still get nervous I don't know how I should spend the time, but the bentos we get at the venues are incredibly delicious, so I always eat my fill!! |-|2019= ;(1/6) At what kinds of times do you "feel" or have you "felt" youth? :When eating bento and talking with my friends during lunch break at school! ;(1/13) What's your favorite onigiri ingredient? :Pickled dried plum and mentaiko. ;(1/20) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :I don't know yet... :Since I'll be working hard with all my heart from now on, please support me!! ;(2/3) Are you the type to protect or be protected in a haunted house? :Since I'm bad with them, the type to be protected... I guess? ;(2/10) Who's a member you want to talk with or get to know better? :Of course the BEYOOOOONDS members, but I want to get to know various members through Hello! concerts!! ;(2/24) Did you have any embarrassing failures when you were little? :When I was in elementary school, calling my homeroom teacher "Mother!" right in front of everyone in the class too...... ;(3/3) You're producing event goods! What would you make? :Hooded towels, and glasses that would glow in corresponding member colors!! :(Everyone could become 'Megane no Otokonoko' (Onnanoko)!!!!) ;(3/10) What makes you glad you were able to be a member of Hello! Project? :Everyday right now is so much fun!! :I feel that being able to meet lots of people at concerts, and learn so much from the advice of my senpai, are such happy things! ;(3/17) What scents do you like? :The scent of shampoo, and the fluffy scent of Omochi-kun (my pet dog) when he's wrapped around my neck! ;(3/24) If from now on you could only eat one food, what would you choose? :Chicken meat. :I feel like I wouldn't get tired of it when I can make lots of different things with various cuts･･････！ ;(3/31) What's something that makes you think "I can only do this now! I want to establish this now!"? :Hang out with my friends in seifuku! :Since I graduated high school, I can only do it now... ;(5/5) What's something you're particular about when writing things for fans? :I'm particular about the color mix! :Also, I often draw my pet dog Omochi-kun ♡ ;(5/12) Who's a member that looks good or you think would look good in eyeglasses? :Maeda Kokoro-chan! :Megane no Otokonoko is so cool ♡ ;(6/30) If you were going to make original onigiri, what would you put in it? :Various pickled vegetables!! :I'd want to put many types like jar-pickled and Kyoto-style pickled veggies in it where with each bite you took you'd see something new! References Category:Satoyoshi Utano Category:Pocket Morning